Chicago is Our Only Hope
by booknerdgirl182
Summary: **INSURGENT SPOILER** What if the Edith Prior video held a more dire message for the fate Of humanity? What would happen to Tobias and Tris if they had tried to fix things inside the walls of Chicago? First fanfic so leave some feedback! Will update frequently P.S. all credit should go to Veronica Roth's beautiful face.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: HELLO! This is my first fanfic so give it a shot and make sure to leave me some constructive feedback. Ill try and update frequently. Thanks for reading!_**

_"What is this?" Evelyn demands._

_"This," he says, only to me, "is the information that will change everything."_

**Tris POV**

I see the screens light up blue. I turn toward the wall and see her, a young woman with light brown hair. She is sitting in a metal chair with her hands folded, staring at the ground.

She lifts her head and begins, "Hello, Chicago. My name is Amanda Ritter. This video is to be used when things become unstable inside the walls. I can only tell you what you need to know. The world outside your walls was destroyed, completely eradicated in wars waged against humanity."

My heart is racing and my palms are sweating. We all were told the world was destroyed beyond the walls, but hearing the truth is hard to swallow.

The clips begin to roll, clips of destruction and bodies strewn about the streets of places I've never seen. Destruction. Chaos.

"Chicago was our only hope, left mostly untouched by the war, the government took our last remaining citizens and placed them within the walls. We needed to protect ourselves." She says. "We're placing a new form of government here, one that will instill values into humanity once again, ones we have lost."

The screens flash back to Amanda's face, her eyes watery and desperate as she speaks, "Our world has become cruel, and unyielding. Humanity has lost all of the qualities that allow us to be good people. Bravery, Kindness, Knowledge, Truth and Selflessness. We hope our citizens will learn these, and reconstruct the world we once knew."

I look away from the screens and scan the faces of the crowd. Not a single eye is prying from the screen.

"Divergent people, as we call them, possess more than one lost quality. Look up to these individuals, and learn from them. Strive to be the best people you can be." She says, her mouth turns up in a half smile. Is it true that Divergence is just being a good person?

"Today all original citizens will be wiped," she continues, "Turned into clean slates so that no bad habits or values will be brought into our city. To ensure this is real, I will give you the name I am about to take. My name is Edith Prior, and I hope that this video must never be shown. Learn and listen to each other, because Chicago is our only hope." She says this, and returns to staring at the ground in defeat.

The screens go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

The Erudite lobby becomes alive all at once. People shouting at each other and blaming other factions for the way things have become. I feel like crawling inside my skin. Can it be true that my divergence is only being a good person? It isn't any more than that?

Suddenly, Johanna is standing atop the stairs of the Erudite lobby. She raises her hands and starts yelling at the crowd.

"Don't you all see?" She almost screams it, trying to dull the noise. All the attention is brought straight to her. "We are the ones who are wrong! We are doing exactly what our ancestors did! Bloody the streets in a war over something that wasn't important! We could be the last remaining people on earth! We need to stop being cruel and get our act together!" She yells. Her face is red from the effort behind her shouts.

The crowd becomes alive again in shouts and scrambled words. I turn towards Tobias, but find that he is gone. I start shouting for him as my heart drops to my knees. Then I see him, standing on the steps next to Johanna.

"Johanna is right!" He yells in his booming instructor Four voice. The crowd goes silent. "We need to work this out." he says, and leans to whisper to Johanna. After what seems like a few moments of deliberation, they begin again.

Tobias scans the crowd and finds the face of his mother, Evelyn.

"Evelyn!" He shouts, "We need to come to a peace agreement between the factions and the factionless. We need to put this war to rest."

Somewhere I hear Uriah shout back to Tobias, "WE WANNA GO HOME!"

All of Dauntless begins cheering and whistling, dreaming of chocolate cake and days spent in the pit. It seems like such a distant memory to me. Other people begin cheering at the thought of returning home. My entire existence craves the feeling of some kind of normalcy. Weeks of being on the run have left me physically and mentally beaten.

Tobias stares directly at Evelyn, his eyes pleading like a child asking for extra dessert at the dinner table. Evelyn walks gracefully toward where they are standing, her eyes never leaving Tobias's pleading face. I run toward them, taking my place next to Tobias as Evelyn ascends the steps.

Tobias doesn't even notice my presence. He looks at Evelyn and says, "Please, mom? Just let this be over." I never hear Tobias call Evelyn, 'Mom'. It doesnt sound right coming out of his mouth. Evelyn has cause his life nothing but heartache, and I don't expect it to be any different now.

"The factionless just want a place to call home," she begins, "and so do I."  
Tobias's eyes glisten. We all know the feeling of wanting a home.  
Evelyn turns to Johanna and says, "let those who wish re-choose their factions. And let the rest leave the city, including me"

**Tobias POV**

My heart sinks into my feet. She wants to leave me, again. I feel angry with myself. I shouldn't have expected anything less of her.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Johanna says. She tosses her hair out of her face revealing her scar.  
"Where will you all go?" Johanna says with real concern.

The world was destroyed. Nothing was left out there, and Evelyn doesn't even know if it is safe. After all that, she still chooses to leave me behind. I feel very small. Tris grabs my hand and laces her fingers in mine. The touch is comforting, remembering what I said to her when her parents died. _We are family now._

"Im not sure," she says, "but many of us cannot conform to the ways of the factions, and wish to be free to live our own lives." she turns her head and stares at the walls, "We will find somewhere. We are survivors."

This I know is true. I squeeze Tris's fingers. _We are family. We are survivors._

Evelyn turns to the crowd in the Erudite lobby and shouts, "Put your guns down! We have reached an agreement!"  
The lobby turns into a bustle of people, dropping their weapons and staring at Evelyn. Those wearing Factionless armbands have a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

Johanna continues for Evelyn, "Those who wish to go home to their factions, are free to do so. Those under 16 will continue through the Choosing Ceremony as usual. Lastly, Those who wish to join Evelyn will leave the city, and find a new city to call home."

Evelyn speaks up on her behalf, "Those who wish to leave the city are to meet at the gate tomorrow morning at 8am. The rest of you, are free to go home."

Tris turns to me and kisses me hard on the lips. The electricity of the moment takes my breath away. The whole room has erupted into cheers, as people run off toward their homes. We get to go home. I break away and turn to Evelyn, whose face is hard as stone. There must be something she isn't telling me, but at this moment, I don't care. _We are family. We are survivors._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

We ran as fast as our feet could carry us toward the trains. In the craziness of the last year I always found the constant running of the trains a comfort. Always running, even when everything was in chaos. I squeeze Tris's hand as we near the train, and we jump in perfect unison. The Dauntless are shouting and carrying on, but the world seems quiet pushed up against Tris in the crowded train car.

Tris puts her arms over my neck and sighs with relief. Could it really all be over?

"What are you thinking about?" Tris asks. I must have a puzzling look on my face, usually she can read me like a book.

"I think that there's something Evelyn is not telling me." I whisper. "Why else would she want to run off into the ruins of the world?"

Tris ponders for a moment. Her face is solemn and understanding. I get lost in her blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

"Maybe she knows something. We should try and figure it out." She decides, speaking brusquely. "But tonight, I think we should enjoy a night off from war games."

She's right. There is nothing I crave more than a hot shower and some laughs with my friends.

We arrive in true Dauntless fashion, jumping from the train and running into the pit. People are laughing and calling out names of friends, checking up on each other. It felt so nice to be out of the Merciless Mart and back home. It's even better to be living at home without the fear of the Erudite. Uriah and Zeke pushed through the crowd, toting Shauna in her wheelchair.

"Hey," Zeke says loudly, "Good to be home, and in one piece!"

Shauna sticks her tongue out at Zeke, "Easy for you to say!" She says. Even though her tone is upset, she smiles. Shauna is happy, even with what she has been given. That is real bravery.

"I don't think a homecoming would be complete without a party at my house!" he says proudly, watching as Shauna raises her arms and says, "Lets do it!"

Tris comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. I know she isn't fond of parties, but I feel like this could be a nice occasion. I pull her towards me and glance at her, she smiles and nods. I guess a party would be nice after all. On our walk back to Zeke's apartment, we hear commotion coming from the pit.

"What the hell is that?" Shauna asks. Uriah pushes her toward the pit and we all follow. To my surprise, Tori is standing on a table, trying to quiet the room.

"Aw man, another political speech.. I just wanted a beer and some music." Uriah groans. I figure it must be important, and being an elected leader of Dauntless, I run over to check it out.

"Tori!" I shout over the noise. "What's going on?"

"There you are, Four" She acts surprised to see me. "We're discussing the future of Dauntless. You should probably get in on this one."

I stand up on the table so I can hear her better.

"What's your idea?" I ask

"Popular demand." She states and begins addressing the compound.

"DAUNTLESS!" She yells, more of a war cry. The shouts become even louder and booming with life and excitement. "It's been a long road to get here, but we are home! Now we have to decide how to keep it this way." The room grows increasingly quiet, as far as a room full of Dauntless can be, as she continues.

"I say we step up our own security around the compound," she says, and the room cheers in agreement. "and until we have a meeting of leaders, we should be wary about visiting other Factions." She looks to me, as if I have anything to add.

"And god forbid, nobody let anyone inject you with any more serum." I say, my speech is curt and to the point. The room is quiet, sad in contemplation over the last year of challenges. "Just have fun. After all, we are home. We are survivors." I finish off and the crowd cheers once again. Everyone begins to disperse, and Tori and I jump off the table top. Tris runs to me and envelopes me in a hug.

"That was great," She says into my chest, "But you could've left out the part about the serum, really bummed everyone out."

I sigh. I know it did, but it had to be said. Nothing like this could ever happen again. We couldn't let it. Too much mayhem, and too many people lost. I look up and see Shauna, Zeke and Uriah standing by the edge of the pit. Calling us over, heading toward Zeke's apartment. Funny thing was, I wasn't in the mood for a party anymore.

**Tris POV**

Hand in hand, Tobias and I walked toward Zeke's apartment. Christina was standing by the door, waving at us as we walked up.

"Hey guys. Small party we have going on." She says, melancholy. It really was the last of us. Everyone we loved and had lost, this was everyone together again.

"At least we're having one," Zeke shot back, opening the door. He obviously didn't want any more talk about the recent catastrophe tonight. We just had to act normal. After a moment of thought, I think I have forgotten what that was like. Tobias hooks my waist with his arm and guides me inside the apartment.

Its gathering dust from months of vacancy, but it still smells like Zeke and his things. Tobias grins, "Dang Zeke, you should clean your place!" Zeke laughs and punches Tobias on the arm. Christina grabs a few cups and rinses the dust off. Pouring some kind of awful liquor into them. The smell sickens me, but I take the glass anyway. She raises her cup and says, "This one is for Lynn!" and chugs the contents of the cup.

"This one is for Marlene." Uriah says, sighing as he swigs the liquid down.

Tobias puts his hand in mine and lifts his cup. "This is for us," he states, "this is for the survivors." Shauna and Zeke smile at each other and raise their glasses as well. We all drink. Drink to ourselves, and to the people we love.

**THANKS FOR READING!  
I am enjoying writing my own fic  
leave me reviews.  
I will update tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

I woke up before dawn. It had come much too quickly, after our late night with Zeke. Today was the day that Evelyn left Chicago, and we still had some things to investigate. I rolled over, realizing that Tobias and I had fallen asleep curled up on the floor of Zeke's apartment. Our first night home, and we still slept wherever we can find a spot. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"Tobias," I whispered as I shook his shoulder. "We have to go find Evelyn."

Tobias jostled awake, still in defense mode. "What's going on!" He almost yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" I rolled over and pecked him on the forehead. "You're gonna wake everyone up!" I whispered. Coming to, he sat up and put back on his shirt. Funny, I didn't know that it was missing.

Tobias rubbed his eyes and stood, giving me a hand up as well. He was careful not to let me use my right arm, my bullet wound was still healing.

"Come on," he said, "We have some work to do."

The train arrived right on schedule, as always.

"What's your plan?" I asked Tobias. "How are we going to get Evelyn to tell us anything?"

Tobias sighed. "Well, I was just going to ask her." he said.

Didn't seem like a very well thought out plan.

There were a few people lined up at the gate already. I looked down at my watch, 7:45AM. To my surprise, not everyone waiting to leave is Factionless. A blonde headed boy, no older than twenty, is standing by the gate with everyone else. He is dressed in Erudite blue.

"Tobias," I say as I tug his shirt. "I'm gonna go talk to the Erudite." I motion towards the boy.

Tobias leads the way toward the line of people, but begins talking to a group of factionless as I approach the boy.

"Hey," I reach out to shake the boy's hand, but realize it is a Dauntless custom. He nods, and looks toward the gate.

"You're Tris Prior." he says, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, that's me." My face flushed red. I really was a celebrity in Chicago now.

"So, what can I help you with?" The boy asked very bluntly. He knows the reason, he just wants to hear me say it.

"I just wanted to know why you were leaving." I say, fighting the urge to be polite to strangers.

He is silent for a long moment.

"I want to find my father." He says, and pulls a notebook from his back pocket. I eye it suspiciously. The cover is bound in brown leather with the faction symbols burned onto the cover.

"He told me there's more of the world than what we let our citizens believe, and I think he is right." He grabs my hand, and places the notebook in it.

"I have it all memorized," He says with grief. "You might enjoy it. I hear you have an aptitude for Erudite."

I casually stick the notebook in my back pocket for safekeeping.

"Thank you," I say, letting my eyes wander from him to the gate. The gate was always something Tobias believed kept us inside, not protected us.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Jacob," He says. "Jacob Matthews."

It all registers in my head. Jeanine always knew something that we didn't.

Tobias runs over and grabs my hand. As Tobias and I walk away, I nod to Jacob in thanks and he smiles back.

"Good luck, Jacob. I hope you find answers." I say. His face is contorted, with concern and grief.

Tobias points to the horizon, where I see a mass of figures moving toward us. "Evelyn." He says, releasing my hand.

Tobias takes off in a run, trying to catch her before she reaches the fence and leaves forever. I take off after him.

**Tobias POV**

"Evelyn!" I shout at her. I'm still not sure what I have to say to her, but I know it has to be fast. There's only a few minutes until she walks away again, this time for good.

"Tobias," She says, in the same soothing tone she used when I was a child in Abnegation. "I assume you aren't here to come with me."

She's right.

I'm not here to run away with her.

I have too many reasons to stay, and most of them have to do with Tris.

I can't decide what to say first, but the first thing that spills from my mouth is "I don't run away from my problems."

Her face is stone cold.

She grabs my shoulder, and pulls me in for a hug. Awkwardly, I shift my weight into her.

"Son," She frowns, "I wish you didn't have to think of me this way."

"Yeah, me too. But you've never given me a reason to think otherwise." I say, pulling away from her touch.

She shakes her head. "Tobias, I am doing this for the greater good."

Suddenly, I am angry. "Greater good? What greater good have you ever stood for?" I am yelling now. "First you leave me with HIM, now you leave me in the ruins of a city that you destroyed? What exactly is the greater good here, Evelyn?"

Her stone expression returns, she continues toward the gate.

I see Tris, watching from the sidelines. Trying to study Evelyn, figuring out all she can from the way she speaks and moves. Her people skills are really second to none. I wish I could tell what Evelyn was feeling, or thinking. All I can feel is hurt and anger, seeping deep into my bones.

She just keeps walking.

All the way to the gate where the Dauntless guards wait to let them out.

She never turns to look back to where I am standing, frozen.

"Evelyn!" I call out to her. She turns for a brief moment to look at me. Tris walks up and laces her fingers in mine. _We are family._

"You're just like him!" I call out, and watch her turn back around.

Tris tugs my hand, away from the scene at the gate and back toward the trains.

_We are family. We are survivors._

As long as Tris is beside me, I can stand tall.  
I don't need them. I don't need either of them.


End file.
